Harry and Colin
by grarrl56
Summary: Harry is bored and tired of having Colin follow him around all the time. Slash, oneshot! HP/CC Just thought it would be an interesting pairing Rating for 2nd chapter. Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this story but the plot and the slashyness.

**Warning:** Slash, boy/boy sex. Don't like, don't read.

Harry groaned as someone roughly shook him awake. Whoever it was, was sitting on him and it was getting very annoying. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw a curly, dirty-blonde mop of hair shadowing a cute face with bright blue eyes and a cheeky, dimpled grin.

It was Colin Creevey.

The kid was cute enough, but at times, he could get very irritating.

This was one of those times.

"Colin, could you please get off of me?" sighed Harry.

"But I'm so comfortable," whined Colin as he wiggled his little bum to prove his point.

Harry gasped in shock as Colin's little butt brushed against his morning wood.

_This could get embarrassing, _thought Harry as he started to blush.

Colin, not seeming to notice anything amiss, finally hopped off of Harry and waited for him to get up. Harry slowly stood up, trying desperately to cover up his hard-on. He spied a bathrobe and quickly put it on, pretending to be cold as an excuse. He hurried off to the bathroom, sighing as he noticed Colin trotting along beside him. He stepped into the bathroom and walked to the showering room. Apparently, Colin had to take a shower also because he followed Harry in.

Harry had been hoping to take care of his hard-on in the shower, but he couldn't with Colin right there. He started to strip off his clothes, as did Colin.

_This could get interesting, _mused Harry as he admired Colin's flat stomach. He had never seen the boy naked before, after all.

However, Harry was to be disappointed. Colin quickly took a shower, though he did stand right next to Harry as Harry doused himself with cold water to get rid of his hard cock in a discreet manner. It wasn't a complete waste of time though since he got to see Colin's tight little ass in the nude. Oh, how he loved the group showers in Hogwarts!

After showering, they both proceeded to go down to the Great Hall, Colin chattering excitedly about his new magical camera. Since it was a Saturday, most of the people who had stayed for Easter Break were still sleeping in, so the Great Hall was mostly empty. He spotted Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table and blushed as the handsome boy waved at him.

Seating himself at the Gryffindor table, Harry began to devour everything in sight, including sausage, eggs, toast, and some cereal with milk to wash it all down. Colin was eating just as fast, if not as much, though Harry knew that was only due to his smaller size. He glanced up and saw Dumbledore smiling serenely down at them, still wearing a purple nightcap along with magnificent, star-studded blue robes.

After he was done eating, he went outside to the Quidditch Pitch, planning on getting some flying time in just for the fun of it. Ron and Hermione were at their parents' houses for the holiday, so Harry had nothing better to do. He saw the fifty-foot tall hoops up ahead and sped up, with Colin trailing after him. As soon as Harry got to the Quidditch Pitch, Colin sat down on one of the benches and Harry took off.

It felt wonderful to be speeding through the air with the wind streaming through his coal-black hair. His green eyes shone with excitement and he sped around and around the Pitch, increasing in speed. After a while, he slowed down and just made leisurely laps, enjoying the scenery.

Now, Harry was a teenager with raging hormones, so, of course, his dick would start to respond if something smooth and hard was continually rubbing against his arsehole. In fact, this was one of the reasons he loved flying so much. His dick was fully hard now and he was finding it hard to concentrate. Finally, he lighted on the ground, the sensation too much for him too bear. Colin rushed over excitedly before Harry's feet were even firmly on the ground.

"Harry, Harry, can I have a go?" he questioned breathlessly.

Harry looked him over uncertainly.

"Do you even know how to fly on a broomstick?" he asked.

"No, but you could teach me," stated Colin as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, alright," said Harry, agreeing reluctantly.

He helped Colin to mount the Firebolt, then proceeded to explain to him how to speed up and slow down.

"When you want to speed up, you lean forward, like this," said Harry as he made Colin move into the proper position, uncomfortably aware of their bodies pressing together, his cock responding and getting even harder.

He let Colin go then, and the boy had a great time. He flew around and around the Pitch just as Harry had done.

_He's not half bad_ mused Harry as he watched from the sidelines.

When it started to get dark, he called Colin down and led him to the locker room since the boy was flushed and sweaty. They both went into the group shower yet again, but this time, Harry was determined to get some action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this story but the plot and the slashyness.

**Warning:** Slash, boy/boy sex. Don't like, don't read.

Harry surreptitiously scanned the Quidditch Pitch to make sure no one was around before closing the locker room door and heading after Colin towards the showers.

Colin stopped and quickly stripped of his clothes, throwing them carelessly onto a bench.

Harry did likewise, staring at Colin's hot ass as the latter walked into the shower room.

He hurried after Colin, already going hard at the thought of all the possibilities.

At first, Harry just stood right next to Colin under the shower spray, apparently uncomfortably close as the younger boy started to fidget under the warm spray. It did not escape Harry's attention that Colin's cock seemed to be fidgeting to, starting to rise and get hard.

He pretended not to notice while staring at it out of the corner of his eye.

The kid had a 6-inch long dick, not bad at all for a fourteen-year-old kid, not bad at all.

Suddenly, Harry heard a small intake of breath and glanced at Colin's face. Apparently, he had just spied Harry's 8-inch dick, which was currently rock hard.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer; after all, it was obvious the other boy wanted him, right?

"Enjoying the scenery, Colin?" Harry asked in a voice gone hoarse with lust and need.

Colin looked up into Harry's eyes, which seemed to flash like emeralds with desire.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I-I…. " Colin trailed off, not knowing what to say. I mean, seriously, what would _you_ say if someone caught you ogling their dick in the shower? Even if it was rock hard and throbbing at the time.

"It's okay Colin, you can look at my dick anytime you want, in fact, you could even touch it if you wanted to. Do you?" asked Harry, hoping desperately that the answer was yes.

"Y-yes," said Colin timidly.

Harry bit back a laugh, even while confessing to wanting to touch someone else's dick, Colin still somehow managed to sound innocent.

"Its alright Colin, I don't mind, in fact, I'd rather like it if you touched it," said Harry, almost hurting with desire.

Colin hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed it against Harry's shaft, reveling in the shudder that ran through Harry's body. He'd always wanted this, and now it was actually happening!

Slowly, Colin began to jerk Harry off, and Harry was lost in pleasure paradise.

After several minutes of this, he suddenly gasped in shock as he suddenly felt a warm, wet mouth close around his cock, swallowing his entire length.

Colin was staring up at him, and he looked _soooo_ hot with Harry's dick in his mouth. Harry knew he was getting close, but he didn't want it to end. Apparently, neither did Colin, since he quickly pulled off of Harry and looked at him pleadingly.

"Harry, fuck me, please Harry, fuck me senseless," Colin sounded anything but innocent now.

Harry gladly obliged, making Colin go down on all fours.

He muttered a spell, lubricating his fingers, and slowly thrust one in between Colin's butt cheeks.

His finger popped past Colin's sphincter as Colin gasped in pain and pleasure. Harry, working his finger in and out with one hand, grabbed his wand and transfigured a nearby towel into a dildo.

Then, he inserted a second finger into Colin, closely followed by a third, searching for Colin's prostate.

He knew he had found it when Colin gasped loudly in pure pleasure.

Soon enough, Harry pulled out his fingers. He lubricated the dildo and slowly shoved it up his own ass, gasping as it brushed against his prostate.

He quickly cast a charm on it, causing it to withdraw, then plunge back in, giving him immense pleasure.

He then lubricated his cock and slowly pushed into Colin's extremely tight chute. It felt so good that Harry couldn't do anything but gasp in unison with Colin as his cock plunged deeper and deeper into Colin's ass.

"Oh yeah, fuck my arse, please!!!" screamed Colin as Harry's dick brushed against his prostate yet again.

Harry withdrew and began to plunge in and out more and more forcefully, causing Colin to scream even louder in pleasure.

Harry was lost in the sensations of having his arse thoroughly fucked by a dildo while his dick plunged in and out of a _very_ _very_ tight asshole.

Harry knew he would climax soon, so he started to pump Colin's cock in time with his thrusts.

In no time at all, they both screamed aloud and collapsed, Harry spurting his seed deep inside Colin while Colin bathed the tiles in hot boy spunk.

Afterwards, all they could do was lie there exhausted.

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"That was the best"

"Trust me Colin, I know. Now come on, lets finish our showers and get some dinner"

And with that, they got up, took showers (with lots of groping, of course) and headed back to Hogwarts.

**So, tell me what you think. It was my first slash and pretty sucky, I know. But please review anyway, I'm always eager for feedback. Maybe I'll write another story if I get reviews! *cough* Not that anyone would want to read any more of my stories) *cough***


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm finally back! I feel so bad for abandoning all of you guys. It was just that after I started the story, I got so busy and I eventually forgot about it. But then, I remembered and came back and read all your wonderfully encouraging reviews and decided that I had better continue writing. Anyway, this is just a short little chapter, and I will be adding more. Perhaps I'll incorporate some plot, although I'm not really sure yet. Enjoy! (I hope) and please leave more reviews. They are what really got me back into continuing the story and perhaps starting more.

Walking back to Hogwarts, both Harry and Colin remained in a state of shock, partially due to the post-orgasmic bliss and mostly due to the fact that they had actually _fucked._

Ascending the steps to the entrance, there was an awkward silence where neither knew what to say to the other. Finally, Harry, winking said, "I don't know about you, but I'm really tired after that workout, so I'm going to go take a nap."

This worked to ease the tension between them and Colin visibly relaxed, obviously relieved that Harry was okay with everything they had done. He ran off to join a couple of his friends and Harry headed off towards the dormitories.

It was Monday afternoon and Harry was completely exhausted, mentally at least, after a long day of double Transfigurations followed by double Potions classes. He stumbled around tiredly, heading to the Gryffindor common room. Turning a corner, he made a complete fool of himself by walking straight into Cedric Diggory's firm, smooth chest.

Cedric staggered back a little in surprise.

"Whoa, watch it there, Harry!"

Then upon closer inspection, he said "You alright Harry? Its just that you look really wiped out."

Blushing brighter than Fawkes' radiant plumage, Harry managed to stammer out a reply, all the while uncomfortably aware of his rather vulnerable state. As tired as he was, all his defenses were down and he had no idea what he might do. As Cedric continued making small talk, all Harry could think of was the fact that Cedric Diggory was standing just inches away from him, separated by the barest margin of air and a few layers of cloth. He was seized by a sudden urge to drag Cedric into a nearby empty classroom and ravish him right then and there, although he doubted that Cedric would easily submit.

_In fact,_ mused Harry,_ Cedric seems more like a top to me._

At this thought, Harry's mind was filled with vibrant images of Cedric lying atop him, fully naked and panting like a dog in heat. His dick, ever ready, quickly rose to full mast, turning hard as steel as Cedric chattered away about Quidditch and class and this hot guy he had seen in Hogsmeade.

Harry, lost in lust, took a moment to register the fact that Cedric Diggory was actually talking about a hot _guy_ he had seen. Meanwhile, it was Cedric's turn to blush as he inadvertently let slip the fact that he was into guys. It was just that Harry was so cute, with his jet-black hair and emerald-green eyes that Cedric always started to babble incoherently at the sight of him. And seeing him as he was now, slightly dazed, full lips parted, with a faint flush to his skin and green eyes shining, made Cedric lose all powers of coherent thought and reasoning.

Thoroughly embarrassed, he fled down the hall while Harry belatedly called after him, resurfacing from his lust-induced reverie…

To be continued…(hopefully)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back. _Again. _Sorry for the like year-long wait

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned to see who was calling him. He'd just sat down in one of the cozy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room and had been musing over his encounter with Cedric, lost in all the wild possibilities.

It was Colin, of course, running towards him excitedly.

Harry beamed, thoughts of Cedric forgotten as the cute boy skidded to a halt in front of him, panting breathlessly.

"Harry, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I _finally_ got my parents to sign the permission slip!" Colin said.

"You mean, like a date?" asked Harry, smiling mischievously as the younger boy blushed furiously and stammered, staring at his toes.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I guess. But only if you want," he finally blurted out, shaking stray locks of dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"In that case, I'd love to go," said Harry, standing up and drawing Colin into a hug. The smaller boy fit perfectly into his arms, lithe body pressing against Harry's in a way that was anything but innocent.

Leaning in, Harry brought his mouth close to Colin's ear and whispered, "Why don't you sneak up to my room after the others have gone to sleep? How does twelve o'clock sound?"  
Colin shivered and replied in a voice gone husky with need. "Yeah, that sounds great." Then a boyish giggle of excitement burst out of him and he said, "I can't wait!"

When Harry raised an amused eyebrow, he hastily amended, "To go to Hogsmeade, that is!"

Harry lay awake in his bed, listening to the other boys' rhythmic breathing. They were all safely asleep.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and Colin padded in silently, bare feet making no noise against the cold stone floor.

He walked up to Harry's bed and stood there hesitantly, as if unsure what to do.

"C'mere," said Harry, reaching up and pulling the boy onto the bed.

They began to kiss, at first awkwardly and then more and more heatedly, hands running underneath shirts to caress the smooth skin beneath.

Suddenly, Harry broke off, panting.

"Colin, wait."  
"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Colin, sounding alarmed. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Harry grinned. "No, no. I just don't want any of the others waking up."  
He pulled the bed curtains closed and then picked up his wand, whispering, _"Muffliato."_

"There, now they won't be able to hear us." And he pulled Colin back down, pushing his tongue into Colin's mouth as he gasped in surprise. Their tongues battled for control, though Colin soon submitted, sighing in pleasure as Harry reached down between his legs.  
"What's this? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to keep your wand in your pants?" he asked, winking as Colin blushed.

And then they were stripping off each other's clothes furiously fast and before long, Harry was on top of Colin, _inside_ Colin, breath mixing in the air in desperate pants as they thrust and thrust and finally reached a ringing, toe-cramping climax that left them both exhausted.

Later, as they lay basking in the afterglow, Colin's head resting comfortably against Harry's bare chest, Harry spoke.

"Hey, Colin. You know who Cedric Diggory is, right?"  
"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Colin. "He's only about the hottest guy in the school. Aside from you, of course."  
Harry smiled. "Well, I think he just might be gay."

"What?!" Colin gasped. "How do you know?"  
"Well, I ran into him in the halls today, like literally ran right into his chest, and then we started talking and he mentioned something about a cute _guy_ he'd seen in Hogsmeade. But then he got all flustered and ran off," replied Harry.

Colin was silent, seemingly trying to process the enormity of what Harry had said. After a moment, he spoke.  
"Hey, Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think maybe we could get him to do, like, a threesome or something?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Colin, you just read my mind."

Well, I think it's obvious where this is going ;) Anyways, until next time, which will probably be in like another year or something. Gahh, I'm terrible. As inconsistent and unreliable as my writing is bad. Sorry, guys, I really do appreciate your reviews!


End file.
